Fragmentos de Sonho
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Uma noite é capaz de mudar tudo. RanGin. Side Story do meu fic Lua Azul.


Disclaimer: Não, Bleach não me pertence ou seria muuuuito diferente...

N/A: esse fic é um side story hentai de um outro RanGin meu chamado "Lua Azul". Pra quem não quiser ficar muito perdido na história eu aconselho a ler esse outro fic (e comentar XD). Mais notas no final.

Fragmentos de Sonho

**I have tasted of the fruit**

_Eu_ _experimentei do fruto_

**and** **it's opened up my eyes**

_E isso abriu meus olhos_

**It's given me a thirst**

_Me deu uma sede_

**that's** **so hard to satisfy**

_Que é tão difícil de satisfazer_

**drink** **from juicy lips**

_Beber_ _de lábios suculentos_

**delicious** **in a kiss**

_Deliciosos_ _num beijo_

**allow** **yourself**

_Permita-se_

"**_Illuminaughty" – Infected Mushroom_**

O toque dos lábios abertos, num beijo ávido. A lua azul. O vento. O fogo ardendo sob as estrelas. O arrepio de fazer algo novo lhes sobe pela espinha.

Parte dela está entregue aos toques, que mesmo inexperientes, são capazes de lhe aguçar os sentidos, arrepiar-lhe a pele...

Mas seu olhar não está ali. Perde-se na paisagem, corre do azul pálido da lua para o vermelho vivo da fogueira. O cenário lhe enche os olhos, tal a beleza e o encaixe tão perfeito de tudo.

Seus pensamentos insistem em manter-se longe, num estado constante de caos. Confundem-na, fazendo com que seus ouvidos escutem nitidamente, vozes de lembranças.

"_Coma. Se sente fome, é porque você também tem poderes. Vamos." _

"_Venha comigo, Rangiku. Vamos para algum outro lugar..."_

"_Vamos treinar para nos tornarmos shinigamis..." _

São memórias misturadas de situações diferentes, mas a voz nelas nunca muda, assim como o final das frases: "_...juntos". _A voz e a palavra, que Rangiku mais gostava no mundo. Recordações da única pessoa que lhe fizera companhia por anos... O único que ela queria por perto sempre.

O vento soprando arrepia ainda mais sua pele, já sensibilizada pelo toque daqueles dedos quentes... Quentes como o fogo que crepita ao seu lado, seu vermelho vívido contrastando com a lua azul...

Pedaços de um sonho. Seus pensamentos são tão rápidos e desconexos que chegam a ser oníricos. Quase como se aquela sensação não fosse real... Como se aquelas carícias fossem muito suaves para serem de verdade.

Surreal e confuso demais, para que ela ouse tentar entender como e porque haviam chegado até aquele ponto. Só queria ver até onde iriam.

Matsumoto surpreende-se ao perceber como até seus próprios toques se tornam atrevidos, como se liberasse por fim uma tensão que soterrara por muito tempo. Uma atração subentendida, nunca mencionada.

Por que só agora haviam tido a coragem?

Nem mesmo Matsumoto esperara por aquilo. Em um minuto, o silêncio constrangedor de palavras veladas; no outro ela o beijava como se assim pudesse fazer com que seus problemas deixassem de existir.

Quando, na verdade, só o que faz é confundir tudo mais ainda. Sabe disso, mas prefere continuar a fingir que está tudo bem. Se permitir a descoberta de algo que lhe parecera por muito tempo proibido... Conhecer a lascívia... Exigir mais... É melhor que tentar resolver problemas sem solução.

Gin não é do tipo que deixa seus pensamentos às claras. Quem consegue entendê-lo que o acompanhe. Rangiku o faz, na maioria das vezes, mas não consegue agora. Sentir torna-se mais importante que compreender.

Os olhos de Gin, ela pensa, encarando-os. Estão abertos ou fechados? Aqueles olhos estreitos que tornam ainda mais difícil saber o que ele pensa... Quase nunca podia vê-los...

Como duas fendas... Olhos rasgados... Um sorriso largo, como se também fosse rasgado no rosto... Rasgado como aquele momento. Um fragmento rasgado de um sonho.

Sente uma das mãos de Ichimaru hesitando em abrir sua blusa... Não pedindo, mas exigindo consentimento para tal. Matsumoto não tem o menor problema em concedê-lo. Ela mesma estava sente-se extremamente incomodada com o tato do tecido.

Seu corpo estirado sobre a grama fria com o dele por cima. Os lábios ainda sem se desgrudar, famintos. As mãos exploram...

O cheiro da terra invade suas narinas. Gin invade cada pedaço de seu corpo. Ambos respiram daquele jeito meio nervoso, entrecortado, quase como se o ar lhes faltasse.

Porque falta. Falta-lhes tudo: ar, palavras, lógica, experiência.

Suas mãos agarram-se nos cabelos dele. O grito que engasga na garganta quando ela o sente entrar por inteiro...

O rosto dele afunda em seus cabelos. Os olhos de Matsumoto permanecem vidrados no céu, que parece um borrão negro azulado.

Dói, e Gin não pára. As mãos também continuam; as dele e as dela. Como se acariciassem e se movimentassem por vontade própria. Rangiku continua sem qualquer pensamento conexo. A mente vaga entre o desperto e o inconsciente, sentindo tudo ao máximo.

Como num sonho, tudo parece esquisito, mas de um jeito deliciosamente natural. Rangiku não quer que aquele momento estranho acabe. Quer que Gin fique ali para sempre. Que, para compensar a distância aparentemente irreversível de seus pensamentos nas últimas semanas, ele continue tão fisicamente próximo.

À estranheza de sentir Gin dentro de si, soma-se uma sensação desconhecida. É cálida, e se espalha por seu corpo todo. Uma corrente elétrica que faz com que movimentos tornem-se mais ágeis, buscando mais daquilo.

E o calor aumenta cada vez que Ichimaru entra... Cada vez mais fundo cada vez mais rápido. Intenso demais para que Rangiku possa pensar numa palavra para descrever. O calor toma conta dela... Um sentimento de poder, como se ela subisse para um lugar muito alto... Quer mais... Mais... Só mais um pouco... E subiria tão alto a ponto de poder tocar a lua.

É quando sente algo diferente. E desta vez não é bom. Um líquido preenchendo-a, e o corpo de Gin desabando exausto ao seu lado. Ela sequer precisa sair de seu estado hipnótico para entender o que acaba de acontecer.

Ele gozara. Ela não.

Tão perto de fazê-lo, e Gin parara antes. Assim que se viu satisfeito, sem perceber que a abandonara frustrada. Ou talvez o tivesse feito de propósito e ela não percebera.

Matsumoto aproxima seu corpo ao do garoto. Inventa para si mesma a desculpa de que o faz para se proteger do vento álgido da madrugada. Mas parte dela sabe que o calor que busca não é físico.

Quer apenas se convencer de que, mesmo que por apenas uns instantes, teve Ichimaru ali, consigo, por inteiro. Quer acreditar que aquele sonho é real. Que o abismo que se abrira entre ela e o amigo diminuíra. Mas sua parte desperta sabe que eles não serão mais próximos como antes.

A loira desvia os olhos acinzentados para o rosto do amigo. Na penumbra, continua impossível saber se as fendas, que são seus olhos, estão abertas ou fechadas. Quando ele se tornara difícil de entender?

Ao desviar os pensamentos das próprias frustrações... Ao perceber que começa, pouco a pouco, a sair de seu transe onírico, Matsumoto começa a sentir o mesmo esgotamento físico que levara Gin a parar.

Ela também pára. De se mexer, de divagar, de pensar, de se frustrar. Seus olhos se fecham devagar e ela dorme, com a esperança ingênua de que as coisas não pareçam mais estar de ponta cabeça quando a manhã chegar.

Está frio. Rangiku abre os olhos. Que horas eram? Madrugada... A lua, mais cheia do que nunca, continua a coroar o céu sem estrelas... O fogo aceso, ao lado, crepita mais vívido e vermelho que nunca... Mas a fogueira não havia sido reduzida a apenas brasas quando ela dormira?

Uma silhueta recortada contra o fundo azul da lua. Um garoto alto e magro, vestido, pronto para partir. Seus cabelos são lilases, os olhos e o sorriso parecem rasgados no rosto.

Mas não é Gin, não pode ser. Ele não iria embora. Então por que Matsumoto é tomada por aquele desespero tão intenso ao ver a silhueta do garoto cada vez mais longe? Se ela não fora deixada sozinha, porque sente tanto frio? Por tanto medo de virar o rosto e ver se ainda há alguém deitado ao seu lado?

"Um sonho..." Rangiku diz para si mesma. É inteiramente possível, já que seus pensamentos ainda estão turvados de sono. Apenas outro fragmento daquele sonho esquisito.

Mas parte dela continua acordada, como antes. E é esta parte que lhe dá a certeza, ao adormecer outra vez, de que vai estar sozinha quando a manhã chegar.

xXxXx

N/A: Pra Wanda pra quem eu tava devendo esse side story desde o anivesário dela que foi no dia 14/01! Wandoca, eu demoro, mas eu não esqueço! Taí. Desculpa se, pelo tempo que demorou, não correspondeu ás suas expectativas.

Eu ando meio enferrujada com hentai, por isso saiu uma coisa mais leve, mesmo. De qualquer jeito é um RanGin e minha volta ao fandom de Bleach, eu espero. Se alguém gostou, já sabem onde fica o botão de review.

E se tiver alguma palavra grudada no meio do fic, plis, não reparem porque a culpa É do ff net que faz o que quer com a formatação na hora de uploadar o texto.

Pras minhas três betas maravilhosas (puxação de saco ruleia, sim!) sem as quais esse fic não teria ficado a mesma coisa, obrigada! MESMO! Ling, Lithos e Faye adoro vocês!

Lyra


End file.
